Young dracula season 3
by dark nightmere
Summary: soon after ingrids take over she sets about her conquest of earth and the universe
1. ingrids conquest begins

**Young Dracula series 3 **

**Ingrid's conquest begins **

It has been 4 weeks into the war Ingrid has already killed the slayer who killed Will and killed the entire Branners expert for Robin who managed to escape and is on the verge of victory over Stokely many people were dead or fled. Ingrid had found the book of sceptae a dark lord who lived around 2000 years ago. And uses it to resurrect Will and bring chaos and misery to any survivors.

**Mean while Vlad and the count **

Ingrid imprisoned the Count and Vlad in an inescapable prison. Vlad was still in a comma and didn't know much about this while Ingrid fought the short war Vlad and the Count were trapped in Ingrid's in-escapable prison that she designed at the beginning of the war. To keep her father from intervening in the war and trying to take back his throne as the Old Stokely burned and Ingrid's rule began.

**What happered to Van helsing and Jonanthon **

**Van Helsing confronts Ingrid several times he try's to kill her but never succeeds in his mission in the end Ingrid killed him it took around 4 weeks to kill him but Jono still lived he fled to Transylvania in an attempt to slay her he meets Robin who wants to kill Ingrid as well and avenge his family Ingrid came back to Transylvania to take back her throne because her father last it when he was chased out by a mob Ingrid succeeds in getting it back and conquers Transylvania. **

**Robins last stand **

**Ingrid had conquered Stokley and Transylvania she now set her sights on the rest of eastern Europe but before this Robin Branner the last of the Branner's stood in her way. Robin fought courageously against lots of vampires. Jonathan fought with him. In the end Ingrid killed Robin in a ferocious battle against him. Jonathan managed to escape and fought on. He knew now that you had to accept sacrifice and knew there would be more of it. **

**What happened to van helsing and Jonathon**

**van helsing confronts ingrid sevel times he trys to kill her but never succends in his mission. In the end ingrid kills him It took around 4 mouths to kill him. **But Jono still lived he fled to Transylvania in an attempt to slay her he meets Robin who wants to kill Ingrid as well and avenge his family Ingrid came back to Transylvania to take back her throne because her father last it when he was chased out by a mob Ingrid succeeds in getting it back and conquers Transylvania. ****

**Robins last stand **

**Ingrid had conquered Stokley and Transylvania she now set her sights on the rest of Eastern Europe but before this Robin Branner the last of the Branner's stood in her way. Robin fought courageously against lots of vampires. Jonathan fought with him. In the end Ingrid killed Robin in a ferocious battle against him. Jonathan managed to escape and fought on. He knew now that you had to accept sacrifice and knew there would be more of it. **


	2. meanwhile vald and the count

**Young Dracula series 3 **

**Ingrid's conquest begins **

It has been 4 weeks into the war Ingrid has already killed the slayer who killed Will and killed the entire Branners expert for Robin who managed to escape and is on the verge of victory over Stokely many people were dead or fled. Ingrid had found the book of sceptae a dark lord who lived around 2000 years ago. And uses it to resurrect Will and bring chaos and misery to any survivors.

**Mean while Vlad and the count **

Ingrid imprisoned the Count and Vlad in an inescapable prison. Vlad was still in a comma and didn't know much about this while Ingrid fought the short war Vlad and the Count were trapped in Ingrid's in-escapable prison that she designed at the beginning of the war. To keep her father from intervening in the war and trying to take back his throne as the Old Stokely burned and Ingrid's rule began.

**What happered to Van helsing and Jonanthon **

**Van Helsing confronts Ingrid several times he try's to kill her but never succeeds in his mission in the end Ingrid killed him it took around 4 weeks to kill him but Jono still lived he fled to Transylvania in an attempt to slay her he meets Robin who wants to kill Ingrid as well and avenge his family Ingrid came back to Transylvania to take back her throne because her father last it when he was chased out by a mob Ingrid succeeds in getting it back and conquers Transylvania. **

**Robins last stand **

**Ingrid had conquered Stokley and Transylvania she now set her sights on the rest of eastern Europe but before this Robin Branner the last of the Branner's stood in her way. Robin fought courageously against lots of vampires. Jonathan fought with him. In the end Ingrid killed Robin in a ferocious battle against him. Jonathan managed to escape and fought on. He knew now that you had to accept sacrifice and knew there would be more of it. **

**What happened to van helsing and Jonathon**

**van helsing confronts ingrid sevel times he trys to kill her but never succends in his mission. In the end ingrid kills him It took around 4 mouths to kill him. **But Jono still lived he fled to Transylvania in an attempt to slay her he meets Robin who wants to kill Ingrid as well and avenge his family Ingrid came back to Transylvania to take back her throne because her father last it when he was chased out by a mob Ingrid succeeds in getting it back and conquers Transylvania. ****

**Robins last stand **

**Ingrid had conquered Stokley and Transylvania she now set her sights on the rest of Eastern Europe but before this Robin Branner the last of the Branner's stood in her way. Robin fought courageously against lots of vampires. Jonathan fought with him. In the end Ingrid killed Robin in a ferocious battle against him. Jonathan managed to escape and fought on. He knew now that you had to accept sacrifice and knew there would be more of it. **


	3. what happened to van helsing and Johnato

**Young Dracula series 3 **

**Ingrid's conquest begins **

It has been 4 weeks into the war Ingrid has already killed the slayer who killed Will and killed the entire Branners expert for Robin who managed to escape and is on the verge of victory over Stokely many people were dead or fled. Ingrid had found the book of sceptae a dark lord who lived around 2000 years ago. And uses it to resurrect Will and bring chaos and misery to any survivors.

**Mean while Vlad and the count **

Ingrid imprisoned the Count and Vlad in an inescapable prison. Vlad was still in a comma and didn't know much about this while Ingrid fought the short war Vlad and the Count were trapped in Ingrid's in-escapable prison that she designed at the beginning of the war. To keep her father from intervening in the war and trying to take back his throne as the Old Stokely burned and Ingrid's rule began.

**What happered to Van helsing and Jonanthon **

**Van Helsing confronts Ingrid several times he try's to kill her but never succeeds in his mission in the end Ingrid killed him it took around 4 weeks to kill him but Jono still lived he fled to Transylvania in an attempt to slay her he meets Robin who wants to kill Ingrid as well and avenge his family Ingrid came back to Transylvania to take back her throne because her father last it when he was chased out by a mob Ingrid succeeds in getting it back and conquers Transylvania. **

**Robins last stand **

**Ingrid had conquered Stokley and Transylvania she now set her sights on the rest of eastern Europe but before this Robin Branner the last of the Branner's stood in her way. Robin fought courageously against lots of vampires. Jonathan fought with him. In the end Ingrid killed Robin in a ferocious battle against him. Jonathan managed to escape and fought on. He knew now that you had to accept sacrifice and knew there would be more of it. **

**What happened to van helsing and Jonathon**

**van helsing confronts ingrid sevel times he trys to kill her but never succends in his mission. In the end ingrid kills him It took around 4 mouths to kill him. **But Jono still lived he fled to Transylvania in an attempt to slay her he meets Robin who wants to kill Ingrid as well and avenge his family Ingrid came back to Transylvania to take back her throne because her father last it when he was chased out by a mob Ingrid succeeds in getting it back and conquers Transylvania. ****

**Robins last stand **

**Ingrid had conquered Stokley and Transylvania she now set her sights on the rest of Eastern Europe but before this Robin Branner the last of the Branner's stood in her way. Robin fought courageously against lots of vampires. Jonathan fought with him. In the end Ingrid killed Robin in a ferocious battle against him. Jonathan managed to escape and fought on. He knew now that you had to accept sacrifice and knew there would be more of it. **


	4. robins last stand

**Young Dracula series 3 **

**Ingrid's conquest begins **

It has been 4 weeks into the war Ingrid has already killed the slayer who killed Will and killed the entire Branners expert for Robin who managed to escape and is on the verge of victory over Stokely many people were dead or fled. Ingrid had found the book of sceptae a dark lord who lived around 2000 years ago. And uses it to resurrect Will and bring chaos and misery to any survivors.

**Mean while Vlad and the count **

Ingrid imprisoned the Count and Vlad in an inescapable prison. Vlad was still in a comma and didn't know much about this while Ingrid fought the short war Vlad and the Count were trapped in Ingrid's in-escapable prison that she designed at the beginning of the war. To keep her father from intervening in the war and trying to take back his throne as the Old Stokely burned and Ingrid's rule began.

**What happered to Van helsing and Jonanthon **

**Van Helsing confronts Ingrid several times he try's to kill her but never succeeds in his mission in the end Ingrid killed him it took around 4 weeks to kill him but Jono still lived he fled to Transylvania in an attempt to slay her he meets Robin who wants to kill Ingrid as well and avenge his family Ingrid came back to Transylvania to take back her throne because her father last it when he was chased out by a mob Ingrid succeeds in getting it back and conquers Transylvania. **

**Robins last stand **

**Ingrid had conquered Stokley and Transylvania she now set her sights on the rest of eastern Europe but before this Robin Branner the last of the Branner's stood in her way. Robin fought courageously against lots of vampires. Jonathan fought with him. In the end Ingrid killed Robin in a ferocious battle against him. Jonathan managed to escape and fought on. He knew now that you had to accept sacrifice and knew there would be more of it. **

**What happened to van helsing and Jonathon**

**van helsing confronts ingrid sevel times he trys to kill her but never succends in his mission. In the end ingrid kills him It took around 4 mouths to kill him. **But Jono still lived he fled to Transylvania in an attempt to slay her he meets Robin who wants to kill Ingrid as well and avenge his family Ingrid came back to Transylvania to take back her throne because her father last it when he was chased out by a mob Ingrid succeeds in getting it back and conquers Transylvania. ****

**Robins last stand **

**Ingrid had conquered Stokley and Transylvania she now set her sights on the rest of Eastern Europe but before this Robin Branner the last of the Branner's stood in her way. Robin fought courageously against lots of vampires. Jonathan fought with him. In the end Ingrid killed Robin in a ferocious battle against him. Jonathan managed to escape and fought on. He knew now that you had to accept sacrifice and knew there would be more of it. **


	5. Ingrids idea

**Young Dracula series 3 **

**Ingrid's conquest begins **

It has been 4 weeks into the war Ingrid has already killed the slayer who killed Will and killed the entire Branners expert for Robin who managed to escape and is on the verge of victory over Stokely many people were dead or fled. Ingrid had found the book of sceptae a dark lord who lived around 2000 years ago. And uses it to resurrect Will and bring chaos and misery to any survivors.

**Mean while Vlad and the count **

Ingrid imprisoned the Count and Vlad in an inescapable prison. Vlad was still in a comma and didn't know much about this while Ingrid fought the short war Vlad and the Count were trapped in Ingrid's in-escapable prison that she designed at the beginning of the war. To keep her father from intervening in the war and trying to take back his throne as the Old Stokely burned and Ingrid's rule began.

**What happered to Van helsing and Jonanthon **

**Van Helsing confronts Ingrid several times he try's to kill her but never succeeds in his mission in the end Ingrid killed him it took around 4 weeks to kill him but Jono still lived he fled to Transylvania in an attempt to slay her he meets Robin who wants to kill Ingrid as well and avenge his family Ingrid came back to Transylvania to take back her throne because her father last it when he was chased out by a mob Ingrid succeeds in getting it back and conquers Transylvania. **

**Robins last stand **

**Ingrid had conquered Stokley and Transylvania she now set her sights on the rest of eastern Europe but before this Robin Branner the last of the Branner's stood in her way. Robin fought courageously against lots of vampires. Jonathan fought with him. In the end Ingrid killed Robin in a ferocious battle against him. Jonathan managed to escape and fought on. He knew now that you had to accept sacrifice and knew there would be more of it. **

**What happened to van helsing and Jonathon**

**van helsing confronts ingrid sevel times he trys to kill her but never succends in his mission. In the end ingrid kills him It took around 4 mouths to kill him. **But Jono still lived he fled to Transylvania in an attempt to slay her he meets Robin who wants to kill Ingrid as well and avenge his family Ingrid came back to Transylvania to take back her throne because her father last it when he was chased out by a mob Ingrid succeeds in getting it back and conquers Transylvania. ****

**Robins last stand **

**Ingrid had conquered Stokley and Transylvania she now set her sights on the rest of Eastern Europe but before this Robin Branner the last of the Branner's stood in her way. Robin fought courageously against lots of vampires. Jonathan fought with him. In the end Ingrid killed Robin in a ferocious battle against him. Jonathan managed to escape and fought on. He knew now that you had to accept sacrifice and knew there would be more of it. **

**Ingrid's idea **

**Ingrid decided after conquering eastern Europe that the world should be hers and set out with a mad obsession to conquer the whole world. Starting with the rest of Russia and slowly but sorely progress to the rest of the world, in one swift attempt she conquered the whole of Russia and some of Europe. **

**Jano's great battle**

**But before Ingrid could go off and try and conquer the world she heard something from Will her husband abort a slayers guild that had lots of slayers, a perfect place to end the slayer line once and for all. Jano son of Eric van Helsing went to battle with the other slayers in a ferocious battle between slayer and vampire. Ingrid and Jano clashed in battle for one last battle to keep the slayers alive and stop Ingrid from conquering the world. The slayers fought hard but in the end Ingrid succeeded in killing lots of slayers but Jano and some of the slayers survived to take on Ingrid in another time. Ingrid had defeated many slayers and with that victory Ingrid's conquest was here. **


	6. Janos great battle

**Young Dracula series 3 **

**Ingrid's conquest begins **

It has been 4 weeks into the war Ingrid has already killed the slayer who killed Will and killed the entire Branners expert for Robin who managed to escape and is on the verge of victory over Stokely many people were dead or fled. Ingrid had found the book of sceptae a dark lord who lived around 2000 years ago. And uses it to resurrect Will and bring chaos and misery to any survivors.

**Mean while Vlad and the count **

Ingrid imprisoned the Count and Vlad in an inescapable prison. Vlad was still in a comma and didn't know much about this while Ingrid fought the short war Vlad and the Count were trapped in Ingrid's in-escapable prison that she designed at the beginning of the war. To keep her father from intervening in the war and trying to take back his throne as the Old Stokely burned and Ingrid's rule began.

**What happered to Van helsing and Jonanthon **

**Van Helsing confronts Ingrid several times he try's to kill her but never succeeds in his mission in the end Ingrid killed him it took around 4 weeks to kill him but Jono still lived he fled to Transylvania in an attempt to slay her he meets Robin who wants to kill Ingrid as well and avenge his family Ingrid came back to Transylvania to take back her throne because her father last it when he was chased out by a mob Ingrid succeeds in getting it back and conquers Transylvania. **

**Robins last stand **

**Ingrid had conquered Stokley and Transylvania she now set her sights on the rest of eastern Europe but before this Robin Branner the last of the Branner's stood in her way. Robin fought courageously against lots of vampires. Jonathan fought with him. In the end Ingrid killed Robin in a ferocious battle against him. Jonathan managed to escape and fought on. He knew now that you had to accept sacrifice and knew there would be more of it. **

**What happened to van helsing and Jonathon**

**van helsing confronts ingrid sevel times he trys to kill her but never succends in his mission. In the end ingrid kills him It took around 4 mouths to kill him. **But Jono still lived he fled to Transylvania in an attempt to slay her he meets Robin who wants to kill Ingrid as well and avenge his family Ingrid came back to Transylvania to take back her throne because her father last it when he was chased out by a mob Ingrid succeeds in getting it back and conquers Transylvania. ****

**Robins last stand **

**Ingrid had conquered Stokley and Transylvania she now set her sights on the rest of Eastern Europe but before this Robin Branner the last of the Branner's stood in her way. Robin fought courageously against lots of vampires. Jonathan fought with him. In the end Ingrid killed Robin in a ferocious battle against him. Jonathan managed to escape and fought on. He knew now that you had to accept sacrifice and knew there would be more of it. **

**Ingrid's idea **

**Ingrid decided after conquering eastern Europe that the world should be hers and set out with a mad obsession to conquer the whole world. Starting with the rest of Russia and slowly but sorely progress to the rest of the world, in one swift attempt she conquered the whole of Russia and some of Europe. **

**Jano's great battle**

**But before Ingrid could go off and try and conquer the world she heard something from Will her husband abort a slayers guild that had lots of slayers, a perfect place to end the slayer line once and for all. Jano son of Eric van Helsing went to battle with the other slayers in a ferocious battle between slayer and vampire. Ingrid and Jano clashed in battle for one last battle to keep the slayers alive and stop Ingrid from conquering the world. The slayers fought hard but in the end Ingrid succeeded in killing lots of slayers but Jano and some of the slayers survived to take on Ingrid in another time. Ingrid had defeated many slayers and with that victory Ingrid's conquest was here. **


	7. Ingrid find the other half of seapter

**Young Dracula series 3 **

**Ingrid's conquest begins **

It has been 4 weeks into the war Ingrid has already killed the slayer who killed Will and killed the entire Branners expert for Robin who managed to escape and is on the verge of victory over Stokely many people were dead or fled. Ingrid had found the book of sceptae a dark lord who lived around 2000 years ago. And uses it to resurrect Will and bring chaos and misery to any survivors.

**Mean while Vlad and the count **

Ingrid imprisoned the Count and Vlad in an inescapable prison. Vlad was still in a comma and didn't know much about this while Ingrid fought the short war Vlad and the Count were trapped in Ingrid's in-escapable prison that she designed at the beginning of the war. To keep her father from intervening in the war and trying to take back his throne as the Old Stokely burned and Ingrid's rule began.

**What happered to Van helsing and Jonanthon **

**Van Helsing confronts Ingrid several times he try's to kill her but never succeeds in his mission in the end Ingrid killed him it took around 4 weeks to kill him but Jono still lived he fled to Transylvania in an attempt to slay her he meets Robin who wants to kill Ingrid as well and avenge his family Ingrid came back to Transylvania to take back her throne because her father last it when he was chased out by a mob Ingrid succeeds in getting it back and conquers Transylvania. **

**Robins last stand **

**Ingrid had conquered Stokley and Transylvania she now set her sights on the rest of eastern Europe but before this Robin Branner the last of the Branner's stood in her way. Robin fought courageously against lots of vampires. Jonathan fought with him. In the end Ingrid killed Robin in a ferocious battle against him. Jonathan managed to escape and fought on. He knew now that you had to accept sacrifice and knew there would be more of it. **

**What happened to van helsing and Jonathon**

**van helsing confronts ingrid sevel times he trys to kill her but never succends in his mission. In the end ingrid kills him It took around 4 mouths to kill him. **But Jono still lived he fled to Transylvania in an attempt to slay her he meets Robin who wants to kill Ingrid as well and avenge his family Ingrid came back to Transylvania to take back her throne because her father last it when he was chased out by a mob Ingrid succeeds in getting it back and conquers Transylvania. ****

**Robins last stand **

**Ingrid had conquered Stokley and Transylvania she now set her sights on the rest of Eastern Europe but before this Robin Branner the last of the Branner's stood in her way. Robin fought courageously against lots of vampires. Jonathan fought with him. In the end Ingrid killed Robin in a ferocious battle against him. Jonathan managed to escape and fought on. He knew now that you had to accept sacrifice and knew there would be more of it. **

**Ingrid's idea **

**Ingrid decided after conquering eastern Europe that the world should be hers and set out with a mad obsession to conquer the whole world. Starting with the rest of Russia and slowly but sorely progress to the rest of the world, in one swift attempt she conquered the whole of Russia and some of Europe. **

**Jano's great battle**

**But before Ingrid could go off and try and conquer the world she heard something from Will her husband abort a slayers guild that had lots of slayers, a perfect place to end the slayer line once and for all. Jano son of Eric van Helsing went to battle with the other slayers in a ferocious battle between slayer and vampire. Ingrid and Jano clashed in battle for one last battle to keep the slayers alive and stop Ingrid from conquering the world. The slayers fought hard but in the end Ingrid succeeded in killing lots of slayers but Jano and some of the slayers survived to take on Ingrid in another time. Ingrid had defeated many slayers and with that victory Ingrid's conquest was here**

**Ingrid's finds the other half of the book of sceptar **

**Ingrid had conquered many countries from France all the way to America but while she was in America she obtained bits of information about the other half of the book of sceptre and went on a short quest and found the book in a museum in London, one place she conquered a year ago. She stole the book and put both together revealing a way to becoming an all powerful vampire goddess she had always wanted to be a goddess and Will could be a god like her. **


	8. Ingrid and wills trials to become gods

**Young Dracula series 3 **

**Ingrid's conquest begins **

It has been 4 weeks into the war Ingrid has already killed the slayer who killed Will and killed the entire Branners expert for Robin who managed to escape and is on the verge of victory over Stokely many people were dead or fled. Ingrid had found the book of sceptae a dark lord who lived around 2000 years ago. And uses it to resurrect Will and bring chaos and misery to any survivors.

**Mean while Vlad and the count **

Ingrid imprisoned the Count and Vlad in an inescapable prison. Vlad was still in a comma and didn't know much about this while Ingrid fought the short war Vlad and the Count were trapped in Ingrid's in-escapable prison that she designed at the beginning of the war. To keep her father from intervening in the war and trying to take back his throne as the Old Stokely burned and Ingrid's rule began.

**What happered to Van helsing and Jonanthon **

**Van Helsing confronts Ingrid several times he try's to kill her but never succeeds in his mission in the end Ingrid killed him it took around 4 weeks to kill him but Jono still lived he fled to Transylvania in an attempt to slay her he meets Robin who wants to kill Ingrid as well and avenge his family Ingrid came back to Transylvania to take back her throne because her father last it when he was chased out by a mob Ingrid succeeds in getting it back and conquers Transylvania. **

**Robins last stand **

**Ingrid had conquered Stokley and Transylvania she now set her sights on the rest of eastern Europe but before this Robin Branner the last of the Branner's stood in her way. Robin fought courageously against lots of vampires. Jonathan fought with him. In the end Ingrid killed Robin in a ferocious battle against him. Jonathan managed to escape and fought on. He knew now that you had to accept sacrifice and knew there would be more of it. **

**What happened to van helsing and Jonathon**

**van helsing confronts ingrid sevel times he trys to kill her but never succends in his mission. In the end ingrid kills him It took around 4 mouths to kill him. **But Jono still lived he fled to Transylvania in an attempt to slay her he meets Robin who wants to kill Ingrid as well and avenge his family Ingrid came back to Transylvania to take back her throne because her father last it when he was chased out by a mob Ingrid succeeds in getting it back and conquers Transylvania. ****

**Robins last stand **

**Ingrid had conquered Stokley and Transylvania she now set her sights on the rest of Eastern Europe but before this Robin Branner the last of the Branner's stood in her way. Robin fought courageously against lots of vampires. Jonathan fought with him. In the end Ingrid killed Robin in a ferocious battle against him. Jonathan managed to escape and fought on. He knew now that you had to accept sacrifice and knew there would be more of it. **

**Ingrid's idea **

**Ingrid decided after conquering eastern Europe that the world should be hers and set out with a mad obsession to conquer the whole world. Starting with the rest of Russia and slowly but sorely progress to the rest of the world, in one swift attempt she conquered the whole of Russia and some of Europe. **

**Jano's great battle**

**But before Ingrid could go off and try and conquer the world she heard something from Will her husband abort a slayers guild that had lots of slayers, a perfect place to end the slayer line once and for all. Jano son of Eric van Helsing went to battle with the other slayers in a ferocious battle between slayer and vampire. Ingrid and Jano clashed in battle for one last battle to keep the slayers alive and stop Ingrid from conquering the world. The slayers fought hard but in the end Ingrid succeeded in killing lots of slayers but Jano and some of the slayers survived to take on Ingrid in another time. Ingrid had defeated many slayers and with that victory Ingrid's conquest was here**

**Ingrid's finds the other half of the book of sceptar **

**Ingrid had conquered many countries from France all the way to America but while she was in America she obtained bits of information about the other half of the book of sceptre and went on a short quest and found the book in a museum in London, one place she conquered a year ago. She stole the book and put both together revealing a way to becoming an all powerful vampire goddess she had always wanted to be a goddess and Will could be a god like her. **

**Ingrid and Wills trials to becoming a god and goddess **

**Very little is known abort vampire gods and goddess it is stated that there is no search thing and it is also stated that there is no way of becoming a god or goddess it is possible however as Ingrid found out she and will headed to the location the books of sceptre had sired abort they entered an old and very evil looking church and entered Ingrid put the book of sceptre in to the empty slot on the wall and it opened a pothole that led the way to the vampire god and goddess when Ingrid and Will entered the pothole and they defeated the vampire god and goddess and ended there rain they had one last trill however they had to defeat the devil the immortal evil Ingrid and will succeed in defeating the devil and become a god and goddess. And there rain began. **

**Vlad's corruption **

**Ingrid and Will had become a god and goddess equal powerful to many other gods and goddess they were more powerful than most vampires and could sevire sun light now and could kill in day light now Ingrid however first wanted to corrutper her brother who was week and useless for 2 years he had been locked up in her inescapable prison with very little to eat and not much to do he should have died by now but he had seviered by the little food he had kept him alive for this time and it made him feel better Ingrid came back for a visit to corrpter her brother and make him like her with her cruel ways and evil thumper vlad soon started to like being evil and started to feed off of people and other things vlad loved being evil and soon looked into the blood mirror and become a fully fledged vampire and killed meny people and got rid of any who tried to kill or hurt his sister. **

**Ingrid's conquering of other worlds **

**It has been three years since Ingrid demened war on the world now Ingrid has heard tales of other worlds and sets out to conquer them she starts with a world with lots of little animals namely Sonic's and took it with out much trouble and contuied to conquer worlds. **

**Wills great battle **

**While Ingrid was off conquering worlds will went hunting down the last few slayers and trying to kill them off he found Jano had railed a few more slayers together will want into action and fought the slayers he avoided getting killed and killed many of the slayers and jano only just savvied as well in the battle he found one of the books of light and destroyed it and weakened light to help Ingrid.**


	9. Vlads corrpution

**Young Dracula series 3 **

**Ingrid's conquest begins **

It has been 4 weeks into the war Ingrid has already killed the slayer who killed Will and killed the entire Branners expert for Robin who managed to escape and is on the verge of victory over Stokely many people were dead or fled. Ingrid had found the book of sceptae a dark lord who lived around 2000 years ago. And uses it to resurrect Will and bring chaos and misery to any survivors.

**Mean while Vlad and the count **

Ingrid imprisoned the Count and Vlad in an inescapable prison. Vlad was still in a comma and didn't know much about this while Ingrid fought the short war Vlad and the Count were trapped in Ingrid's in-escapable prison that she designed at the beginning of the war. To keep her father from intervening in the war and trying to take back his throne as the Old Stokely burned and Ingrid's rule began.

**What happered to Van helsing and Jonanthon **

**Van Helsing confronts Ingrid several times he try's to kill her but never succeeds in his mission in the end Ingrid killed him it took around 4 weeks to kill him but Jono still lived he fled to Transylvania in an attempt to slay her he meets Robin who wants to kill Ingrid as well and avenge his family Ingrid came back to Transylvania to take back her throne because her father last it when he was chased out by a mob Ingrid succeeds in getting it back and conquers Transylvania. **

**Robins last stand **

**Ingrid had conquered Stokley and Transylvania she now set her sights on the rest of eastern Europe but before this Robin Branner the last of the Branner's stood in her way. Robin fought courageously against lots of vampires. Jonathan fought with him. In the end Ingrid killed Robin in a ferocious battle against him. Jonathan managed to escape and fought on. He knew now that you had to accept sacrifice and knew there would be more of it. **

**What happened to van helsing and Jonathon**

**van helsing confronts ingrid sevel times he trys to kill her but never succends in his mission. In the end ingrid kills him It took around 4 mouths to kill him. **But Jono still lived he fled to Transylvania in an attempt to slay her he meets Robin who wants to kill Ingrid as well and avenge his family Ingrid came back to Transylvania to take back her throne because her father last it when he was chased out by a mob Ingrid succeeds in getting it back and conquers Transylvania. ****

**Robins last stand **

**Ingrid had conquered Stokley and Transylvania she now set her sights on the rest of Eastern Europe but before this Robin Branner the last of the Branner's stood in her way. Robin fought courageously against lots of vampires. Jonathan fought with him. In the end Ingrid killed Robin in a ferocious battle against him. Jonathan managed to escape and fought on. He knew now that you had to accept sacrifice and knew there would be more of it. **

**Ingrid's idea **

**Ingrid decided after conquering eastern Europe that the world should be hers and set out with a mad obsession to conquer the whole world. Starting with the rest of Russia and slowly but sorely progress to the rest of the world, in one swift attempt she conquered the whole of Russia and some of Europe. **

**Jano's great battle**

**But before Ingrid could go off and try and conquer the world she heard something from Will her husband abort a slayers guild that had lots of slayers, a perfect place to end the slayer line once and for all. Jano son of Eric van Helsing went to battle with the other slayers in a ferocious battle between slayer and vampire. Ingrid and Jano clashed in battle for one last battle to keep the slayers alive and stop Ingrid from conquering the world. The slayers fought hard but in the end Ingrid succeeded in killing lots of slayers but Jano and some of the slayers survived to take on Ingrid in another time. Ingrid had defeated many slayers and with that victory Ingrid's conquest was here**

**Ingrid's finds the other half of the book of sceptar **

**Ingrid had conquered many countries from France all the way to America but while she was in America she obtained bits of information about the other half of the book of sceptre and went on a short quest and found the book in a museum in London, one place she conquered a year ago. She stole the book and put both together revealing a way to becoming an all powerful vampire goddess she had always wanted to be a goddess and Will could be a god like her. **

**Ingrid and Wills trials to becoming a god and goddess **

**Very little is known abort vampire gods and goddess it is stated that there is no search thing and it is also stated that there is no way of becoming a god or goddess it is possible however as Ingrid found out she and will headed to the location the books of sceptre had sired abort they entered an old and very evil looking church and entered Ingrid put the book of sceptre in to the empty slot on the wall and it opened a pothole that led the way to the vampire god and goddess when Ingrid and Will entered the pothole and they defeated the vampire god and goddess and ended there rain they had one last trill however they had to defeat the devil the immortal evil Ingrid and will succeed in defeating the devil and become a god and goddess. And there rain began. **

**Vlad's corruption **

**Ingrid and Will had become a god and goddess equal powerful to many other gods and goddess they were more powerful than most vampires and could sevire sun light now and could kill in day light now Ingrid however first wanted to corrutper her brother who was week and useless for 2 years he had been locked up in her inescapable prison with very little to eat and not much to do he should have died by now but he had seviered by the little food he had kept him alive for this time and it made him feel better Ingrid came back for a visit to corrpter her brother and make him like her with her cruel ways and evil thumper vlad soon started to like being evil and started to feed off of people and other things vlad loved being evil and soon looked into the blood mirror and become a fully fledged vampire and killed meny people and got rid of any who tried to kill or hurt his sister. **

**Ingrid's conquering of other worlds **

**It has been three years since Ingrid demened war on the world now Ingrid has heard tales of other worlds and sets out to conquer them she starts with a world with lots of little animals namely Sonic's and took it with out much trouble and contuied to conquer worlds. **

**Wills great battle **

**While Ingrid was off conquering worlds will went hunting down the last few slayers and trying to kill them off he found Jano had railed a few more slayers together will want into action and fought the slayers he avoided getting killed and killed many of the slayers and jano only just savvied as well in the battle he found one of the books of light and destroyed it and weakened light to help Ingrid.**

**The resurrection of Dracula **

**It has been 3 years since count Dracula died of hunger and his children went insane and want on a great conquest over the worlds but a loyal servant known as renfuild resurrection his master and made him regain his strengths and kill some people but he asked to see his son renfuild told him his son was off on a great conquest with his sister the count was really angry at the sound of this he tried to catch her but was no match for her and was led straight into a trap and saw Vlad he was real evil and told his dad that Ingrid had changed him and greatly improved him and was much better than him and killed him in the end.**


	10. Ingrids conquering of other world

**Young Dracula series 3 **

**Ingrid's conquest begins **

It has been 4 weeks into the war Ingrid has already killed the slayer who killed Will and killed the entire Branners expert for Robin who managed to escape and is on the verge of victory over Stokely many people were dead or fled. Ingrid had found the book of sceptae a dark lord who lived around 2000 years ago. And uses it to resurrect Will and bring chaos and misery to any survivors.

**Mean while Vlad and the count **

Ingrid imprisoned the Count and Vlad in an inescapable prison. Vlad was still in a comma and didn't know much about this while Ingrid fought the short war Vlad and the Count were trapped in Ingrid's in-escapable prison that she designed at the beginning of the war. To keep her father from intervening in the war and trying to take back his throne as the Old Stokely burned and Ingrid's rule began.

**What happered to Van helsing and Jonanthon **

**Van Helsing confronts Ingrid several times he try's to kill her but never succeeds in his mission in the end Ingrid killed him it took around 4 weeks to kill him but Jono still lived he fled to Transylvania in an attempt to slay her he meets Robin who wants to kill Ingrid as well and avenge his family Ingrid came back to Transylvania to take back her throne because her father last it when he was chased out by a mob Ingrid succeeds in getting it back and conquers Transylvania. **

**Robins last stand **

**Ingrid had conquered Stokley and Transylvania she now set her sights on the rest of eastern Europe but before this Robin Branner the last of the Branner's stood in her way. Robin fought courageously against lots of vampires. Jonathan fought with him. In the end Ingrid killed Robin in a ferocious battle against him. Jonathan managed to escape and fought on. He knew now that you had to accept sacrifice and knew there would be more of it. **

**What happened to van helsing and Jonathon**

**van helsing confronts ingrid sevel times he trys to kill her but never succends in his mission. In the end ingrid kills him It took around 4 mouths to kill him. **But Jono still lived he fled to Transylvania in an attempt to slay her he meets Robin who wants to kill Ingrid as well and avenge his family Ingrid came back to Transylvania to take back her throne because her father last it when he was chased out by a mob Ingrid succeeds in getting it back and conquers Transylvania. ****

**Robins last stand **

**Ingrid had conquered Stokley and Transylvania she now set her sights on the rest of Eastern Europe but before this Robin Branner the last of the Branner's stood in her way. Robin fought courageously against lots of vampires. Jonathan fought with him. In the end Ingrid killed Robin in a ferocious battle against him. Jonathan managed to escape and fought on. He knew now that you had to accept sacrifice and knew there would be more of it. **

**Ingrid's idea **

**Ingrid decided after conquering eastern Europe that the world should be hers and set out with a mad obsession to conquer the whole world. Starting with the rest of Russia and slowly but sorely progress to the rest of the world, in one swift attempt she conquered the whole of Russia and some of Europe. **

**Jano's great battle**

**But before Ingrid could go off and try and conquer the world she heard something from Will her husband abort a slayers guild that had lots of slayers, a perfect place to end the slayer line once and for all. Jano son of Eric van Helsing went to battle with the other slayers in a ferocious battle between slayer and vampire. Ingrid and Jano clashed in battle for one last battle to keep the slayers alive and stop Ingrid from conquering the world. The slayers fought hard but in the end Ingrid succeeded in killing lots of slayers but Jano and some of the slayers survived to take on Ingrid in another time. Ingrid had defeated many slayers and with that victory Ingrid's conquest was here**

**Ingrid's finds the other half of the book of sceptar **

**Ingrid had conquered many countries from France all the way to America but while she was in America she obtained bits of information about the other half of the book of sceptre and went on a short quest and found the book in a museum in London, one place she conquered a year ago. She stole the book and put both together revealing a way to becoming an all powerful vampire goddess she had always wanted to be a goddess and Will could be a god like her. **

**Ingrid and Wills trials to becoming a god and goddess **

**Very little is known abort vampire gods and goddess it is stated that there is no search thing and it is also stated that there is no way of becoming a god or goddess it is possible however as Ingrid found out she and will headed to the location the books of sceptre had sired abort they entered an old and very evil looking church and entered Ingrid put the book of sceptre in to the empty slot on the wall and it opened a pothole that led the way to the vampire god and goddess when Ingrid and Will entered the pothole and they defeated the vampire god and goddess and ended there rain they had one last trill however they had to defeat the devil the immortal evil Ingrid and will succeed in defeating the devil and become a god and goddess. And there rain began. **

**Vlad's corruption **

**Ingrid and Will had become a god and goddess equal powerful to many other gods and goddess they were more powerful than most vampires and could sevire sun light now and could kill in day light now Ingrid however first wanted to corrutper her brother who was week and useless for 2 years he had been locked up in her inescapable prison with very little to eat and not much to do he should have died by now but he had seviered by the little food he had kept him alive for this time and it made him feel better Ingrid came back for a visit to corrpter her brother and make him like her with her cruel ways and evil thumper vlad soon started to like being evil and started to feed off of people and other things vlad loved being evil and soon looked into the blood mirror and become a fully fledged vampire and killed meny people and got rid of any who tried to kill or hurt his sister. **

**Ingrid's conquering of other worlds **

**It has been three years since Ingrid demened war on the world now Ingrid has heard tales of other worlds and sets out to conquer them she starts with a world with lots of little animals namely Sonic's and took it with out much trouble and contuied to conquer worlds. **

**Wills great battle **

**While Ingrid was off conquering worlds will went hunting down the last few slayers and trying to kill them off he found Jano had railed a few more slayers together will want into action and fought the slayers he avoided getting killed and killed many of the slayers and jano only just savvied as well in the battle he found one of the books of light and destroyed it and weakened light to help Ingrid.**

**The resurrection of Dracula **

**It has been 3 years since count Dracula died of hunger and his children went insane and want on a great conquest over the worlds but a loyal servant known as renfuild resurrection his master and made him regain his strengths and kill some people but he asked to see his son renfuild told him his son was off on a great conquest with his sister the count was really angry at the sound of this he tried to catch her but was no match for her and was led straight into a trap and saw Vlad he was real evil and told his dad that Ingrid had changed him and greatly improved him and was much better than him and killed him in the end.**

**The conical of darkness is formed**

**As Vlad finished off Dracula Ingrid knew that she would need help to conquer the universe so she started to gather forces of darkness such as harry and Hermione potter and other dark forces Ingrid wanted people to bow to her. As Ingrid gathered allies such as Sauron and others such as the vampire queen Willow and other evil such as Xehanort and those who would be of great use to her she named them the conical of darkness many evil's who have united to fight the light and bring it down. The members of the conical would sit at the table in order of the darkness and evil that they had inside of them Hermione who Ingrid trusted more than the others and was almost as dark as her sat on her right while harry sat on the outskirts of the table to keep an eye on other evils Willow sat on her left willing to be trusted by her mistress Sauron and Xehanort sat on the next two seats up on the table and other members who came from different parts of the universe known as Ragnor and Slmar sat at the vary end on the fifth and sixth seats as Ingrid did not trust them fully and so an allegiance unlike anything that had happened before stood before Ingrid. **

**Ingrid queen of darkness**

**As the council sat at the large table around them Ingrid sat at the top of the table she was probably the most evil of all of them. The darkness that flowed off of her was really evil and not one of the other evils would challenge someone with that much darkness in their heart even if they could win. As Ingrid spoke with her dark voice it sounded evil and no one would argue with her for now "you have all accomplished much some of you have conquered your own worlds looking at Sauron others have come up with plans to destroy the worlds but each of you have failed at times you all think that you can defeat the light alone but it will contently strike back at you to fight it destroy it for good we most unite to ****strike back and win many great victory's over it". As Ingrid finished there was talking before Hermione spoke up "you say we should unite with you why what can you do which we can not do alone and in are world there was no light only two forces of darkness fighting against one another". As Hermione finished Ingrid looked at her and smiled and sired "I can help you to conquer more world maybe universe's there is no telling what you could do you may get your own world but that is not nearly enough for darkness like you the only one of you that has acutely tried to conquer more world here is Xehanort he is a true darkness who stops at nothing join me and together the universe will be Ares'. As she put her hand out for them to join an alliance that had never been seen before each member around the table slowly put there hand with Ingrid's. **

**The dark war begins **

**As Ingrid looked over the conical that she had made she knew there where many other worlds to conquer and plants to control she spoke to the Conical we have conquered many world but now we have the chance to conquer the universe and destroy anyone who would stand against us and bring down the light once and for all no one will deifier us and the worlds will be enslaved by are darkness no plant will remain unconquered we shell burn any and all goodness and no will would dare to bring us down the end of light and hope will come forth now. As Ingrid held her unknown to her another meeting was going on far away "we most do something to stop Ingrid from conquering the universe she is pure evil and most be stopped" sired someone at the head of a long table with a people face and golden cloths who had just spoken the person next to him then spoke "she may be pure evil but she also has a massive army that could crush most of the forces of goodness we most stop her fast" sired the second person as a woman sired "we cannot let her spread this dark corruption across the universe James and Christopher we most demand war on her". As James Jackevecks considered what the members of his conical had sired he knew they where right he had to stop her. As Ingrid completed the final checks on her ships and weapons to destroy the light as they lunched from the pad from her palace into space suddenly they got an alert on there radii screen as James Jackevecks and his army appeared and her sired "Ingrid deathheart I demand war on you for trying to conquer and destroy many worlds" he sired.**

**A/N that is the last chapter of young Dracula series 3 **


	11. Will's great battle

**Young Dracula series 3 **

**Ingrid's conquest begins **

It has been 4 weeks into the war Ingrid has already killed the slayer who killed Will and killed the entire Branners expert for Robin who managed to escape and is on the verge of victory over Stokely many people were dead or fled. Ingrid had found the book of sceptae a dark lord who lived around 2000 years ago. And uses it to resurrect Will and bring chaos and misery to any survivors.

**Mean while Vlad and the count **

Ingrid imprisoned the Count and Vlad in an inescapable prison. Vlad was still in a comma and didn't know much about this while Ingrid fought the short war Vlad and the Count were trapped in Ingrid's in-escapable prison that she designed at the beginning of the war. To keep her father from intervening in the war and trying to take back his throne as the Old Stokely burned and Ingrid's rule began.

**What happered to Van helsing and Jonanthon **

**Van Helsing confronts Ingrid several times he try's to kill her but never succeeds in his mission in the end Ingrid killed him it took around 4 weeks to kill him but Jono still lived he fled to Transylvania in an attempt to slay her he meets Robin who wants to kill Ingrid as well and avenge his family Ingrid came back to Transylvania to take back her throne because her father last it when he was chased out by a mob Ingrid succeeds in getting it back and conquers Transylvania. **

**Robins last stand **

**Ingrid had conquered Stokley and Transylvania she now set her sights on the rest of eastern Europe but before this Robin Branner the last of the Branner's stood in her way. Robin fought courageously against lots of vampires. Jonathan fought with him. In the end Ingrid killed Robin in a ferocious battle against him. Jonathan managed to escape and fought on. He knew now that you had to accept sacrifice and knew there would be more of it. **

**What happened to van helsing and Jonathon**

**van helsing confronts ingrid sevel times he trys to kill her but never succends in his mission. In the end ingrid kills him It took around 4 mouths to kill him. **But Jono still lived he fled to Transylvania in an attempt to slay her he meets Robin who wants to kill Ingrid as well and avenge his family Ingrid came back to Transylvania to take back her throne because her father last it when he was chased out by a mob Ingrid succeeds in getting it back and conquers Transylvania. ****

**Robins last stand **

**Ingrid had conquered Stokley and Transylvania she now set her sights on the rest of Eastern Europe but before this Robin Branner the last of the Branner's stood in her way. Robin fought courageously against lots of vampires. Jonathan fought with him. In the end Ingrid killed Robin in a ferocious battle against him. Jonathan managed to escape and fought on. He knew now that you had to accept sacrifice and knew there would be more of it. **

**Ingrid's idea **

**Ingrid decided after conquering eastern Europe that the world should be hers and set out with a mad obsession to conquer the whole world. Starting with the rest of Russia and slowly but sorely progress to the rest of the world, in one swift attempt she conquered the whole of Russia and some of Europe. **

**Jano's great battle**

**But before Ingrid could go off and try and conquer the world she heard something from Will her husband abort a slayers guild that had lots of slayers, a perfect place to end the slayer line once and for all. Jano son of Eric van Helsing went to battle with the other slayers in a ferocious battle between slayer and vampire. Ingrid and Jano clashed in battle for one last battle to keep the slayers alive and stop Ingrid from conquering the world. The slayers fought hard but in the end Ingrid succeeded in killing lots of slayers but Jano and some of the slayers survived to take on Ingrid in another time. Ingrid had defeated many slayers and with that victory Ingrid's conquest was here**

**Ingrid's finds the other half of the book of sceptar **

**Ingrid had conquered many countries from France all the way to America but while she was in America she obtained bits of information about the other half of the book of sceptre and went on a short quest and found the book in a museum in London, one place she conquered a year ago. She stole the book and put both together revealing a way to becoming an all powerful vampire goddess she had always wanted to be a goddess and Will could be a god like her. **

**Ingrid and Wills trials to becoming a god and goddess **

**Very little is known abort vampire gods and goddess it is stated that there is no search thing and it is also stated that there is no way of becoming a god or goddess it is possible however as Ingrid found out she and will headed to the location the books of sceptre had sired abort they entered an old and very evil looking church and entered Ingrid put the book of sceptre in to the empty slot on the wall and it opened a pothole that led the way to the vampire god and goddess when Ingrid and Will entered the pothole and they defeated the vampire god and goddess and ended there rain they had one last trill however they had to defeat the devil the immortal evil Ingrid and will succeed in defeating the devil and become a god and goddess. And there rain began. **

**Vlad's corruption **

**Ingrid and Will had become a god and goddess equal powerful to many other gods and goddess they were more powerful than most vampires and could sevire sun light now and could kill in day light now Ingrid however first wanted to corrutper her brother who was week and useless for 2 years he had been locked up in her inescapable prison with very little to eat and not much to do he should have died by now but he had seviered by the little food he had kept him alive for this time and it made him feel better Ingrid came back for a visit to corrpter her brother and make him like her with her cruel ways and evil thumper vlad soon started to like being evil and started to feed off of people and other things vlad loved being evil and soon looked into the blood mirror and become a fully fledged vampire and killed meny people and got rid of any who tried to kill or hurt his sister. **

**Ingrid's conquering of other worlds **

**It has been three years since Ingrid demened war on the world now Ingrid has heard tales of other worlds and sets out to conquer them she starts with a world with lots of little animals namely Sonic's and took it with out much trouble and contuied to conquer worlds. **

**Wills great battle **

**While Ingrid was off conquering worlds will went hunting down the last few slayers and trying to kill them off he found Jano had railed a few more slayers together will want into action and fought the slayers he avoided getting killed and killed many of the slayers and jano only just savvied as well in the battle he found one of the books of light and destroyed it and weakened light to help Ingrid.**

**The resurrection of Dracula **

**It has been 3 years since count Dracula died of hunger and his children went insane and want on a great conquest over the worlds but a loyal servant known as renfuild resurrection his master and made him regain his strengths and kill some people but he asked to see his son renfuild told him his son was off on a great conquest with his sister the count was really angry at the sound of this he tried to catch her but was no match for her and was led straight into a trap and saw Vlad he was real evil and told his dad that Ingrid had changed him and greatly improved him and was much better than him and killed him in the end.**

**The conical of darkness is formed**

**As Vlad finished off Dracula Ingrid knew that she would need help to conquer the universe so she started to gather forces of darkness such as harry and Hermione potter and other dark forces Ingrid wanted people to bow to her. As Ingrid gathered allies such as Sauron and others such as the vampire queen Willow and other evil such as Xehanort and those who would be of great use to her she named them the conical of darkness many evil's who have united to fight the light and bring it down. The members of the conical would sit at the table in order of the darkness and evil that they had inside of them Hermione who Ingrid trusted more than the others and was almost as dark as her sat on her right while harry sat on the outskirts of the table to keep an eye on other evils Willow sat on her left willing to be trusted by her mistress Sauron and Xehanort sat on the next two seats up on the table and other members who came from different parts of the universe known as Ragnor and Slmar sat at the vary end on the fifth and sixth seats as Ingrid did not trust them fully and so an allegiance unlike anything that had happened before stood before Ingrid. **

**Ingrid queen of darkness**

**As the council sat at the large table around them Ingrid sat at the top of the table she was probably the most evil of all of them. The darkness that flowed off of her was really evil and not one of the other evils would challenge someone with that much darkness in their heart even if they could win. As Ingrid spoke with her dark voice it sounded evil and no one would argue with her for now "you have all accomplished much some of you have conquered your own worlds looking at Sauron others have come up with plans to destroy the worlds but each of you have failed at times you all think that you can defeat the light alone but it will contently strike back at you to fight it destroy it for good we most unite to ****strike back and win many great victory's over it". As Ingrid finished there was talking before Hermione spoke up "you say we should unite with you why what can you do which we can not do alone and in are world there was no light only two forces of darkness fighting against one another". As Hermione finished Ingrid looked at her and smiled and sired "I can help you to conquer more world maybe universe's there is no telling what you could do you may get your own world but that is not nearly enough for darkness like you the only one of you that has acutely tried to conquer more world here is Xehanort he is a true darkness who stops at nothing join me and together the universe will be Ares'. As she put her hand out for them to join an alliance that had never been seen before each member around the table slowly put there hand with Ingrid's. **

**The dark war begins **

**As Ingrid looked over the conical that she had made she knew there where many other worlds to conquer and plants to control she spoke to the Conical we have conquered many world but now we have the chance to conquer the universe and destroy anyone who would stand against us and bring down the light once and for all no one will deifier us and the worlds will be enslaved by are darkness no plant will remain unconquered we shell burn any and all goodness and no will would dare to bring us down the end of light and hope will come forth now. As Ingrid held her unknown to her another meeting was going on far away "we most do something to stop Ingrid from conquering the universe she is pure evil and most be stopped" sired someone at the head of a long table with a people face and golden cloths who had just spoken the person next to him then spoke "she may be pure evil but she also has a massive army that could crush most of the forces of goodness we most stop her fast" sired the second person as a woman sired "we cannot let her spread this dark corruption across the universe James and Christopher we most demand war on her". As James Jackevecks considered what the members of his conical had sired he knew they where right he had to stop her. As Ingrid completed the final checks on her ships and weapons to destroy the light as they lunched from the pad from her palace into space suddenly they got an alert on there radii screen as James Jackevecks and his army appeared and her sired "Ingrid deathheart I demand war on you for trying to conquer and destroy many worlds" he sired.**

**A/N that is the last chapter of young Dracula series 3 **


	12. The resurrection of dracula

**Young Dracula series 3 **

**Ingrid's conquest begins **

It has been 4 weeks into the war Ingrid has already killed the slayer who killed Will and killed the entire Branners expert for Robin who managed to escape and is on the verge of victory over Stokely many people were dead or fled. Ingrid had found the book of sceptae a dark lord who lived around 2000 years ago. And uses it to resurrect Will and bring chaos and misery to any survivors.

**Mean while Vlad and the count **

Ingrid imprisoned the Count and Vlad in an inescapable prison. Vlad was still in a comma and didn't know much about this while Ingrid fought the short war Vlad and the Count were trapped in Ingrid's in-escapable prison that she designed at the beginning of the war. To keep her father from intervening in the war and trying to take back his throne as the Old Stokely burned and Ingrid's rule began.

**What happered to Van helsing and Jonanthon **

**Van Helsing confronts Ingrid several times he try's to kill her but never succeeds in his mission in the end Ingrid killed him it took around 4 weeks to kill him but Jono still lived he fled to Transylvania in an attempt to slay her he meets Robin who wants to kill Ingrid as well and avenge his family Ingrid came back to Transylvania to take back her throne because her father last it when he was chased out by a mob Ingrid succeeds in getting it back and conquers Transylvania. **

**Robins last stand **

**Ingrid had conquered Stokley and Transylvania she now set her sights on the rest of eastern Europe but before this Robin Branner the last of the Branner's stood in her way. Robin fought courageously against lots of vampires. Jonathan fought with him. In the end Ingrid killed Robin in a ferocious battle against him. Jonathan managed to escape and fought on. He knew now that you had to accept sacrifice and knew there would be more of it. **

**What happened to van helsing and Jonathon**

**van helsing confronts ingrid sevel times he trys to kill her but never succends in his mission. In the end ingrid kills him It took around 4 mouths to kill him. **But Jono still lived he fled to Transylvania in an attempt to slay her he meets Robin who wants to kill Ingrid as well and avenge his family Ingrid came back to Transylvania to take back her throne because her father last it when he was chased out by a mob Ingrid succeeds in getting it back and conquers Transylvania. ****

**Robins last stand **

**Ingrid had conquered Stokley and Transylvania she now set her sights on the rest of Eastern Europe but before this Robin Branner the last of the Branner's stood in her way. Robin fought courageously against lots of vampires. Jonathan fought with him. In the end Ingrid killed Robin in a ferocious battle against him. Jonathan managed to escape and fought on. He knew now that you had to accept sacrifice and knew there would be more of it. **

**Ingrid's idea **

**Ingrid decided after conquering eastern Europe that the world should be hers and set out with a mad obsession to conquer the whole world. Starting with the rest of Russia and slowly but sorely progress to the rest of the world, in one swift attempt she conquered the whole of Russia and some of Europe. **

**Jano's great battle**

**But before Ingrid could go off and try and conquer the world she heard something from Will her husband abort a slayers guild that had lots of slayers, a perfect place to end the slayer line once and for all. Jano son of Eric van Helsing went to battle with the other slayers in a ferocious battle between slayer and vampire. Ingrid and Jano clashed in battle for one last battle to keep the slayers alive and stop Ingrid from conquering the world. The slayers fought hard but in the end Ingrid succeeded in killing lots of slayers but Jano and some of the slayers survived to take on Ingrid in another time. Ingrid had defeated many slayers and with that victory Ingrid's conquest was here**

**Ingrid's finds the other half of the book of sceptar **

**Ingrid had conquered many countries from France all the way to America but while she was in America she obtained bits of information about the other half of the book of sceptre and went on a short quest and found the book in a museum in London, one place she conquered a year ago. She stole the book and put both together revealing a way to becoming an all powerful vampire goddess she had always wanted to be a goddess and Will could be a god like her. **

**Ingrid and Wills trials to becoming a god and goddess **

**Very little is known abort vampire gods and goddess it is stated that there is no search thing and it is also stated that there is no way of becoming a god or goddess it is possible however as Ingrid found out she and will headed to the location the books of sceptre had sired abort they entered an old and very evil looking church and entered Ingrid put the book of sceptre in to the empty slot on the wall and it opened a pothole that led the way to the vampire god and goddess when Ingrid and Will entered the pothole and they defeated the vampire god and goddess and ended there rain they had one last trill however they had to defeat the devil the immortal evil Ingrid and will succeed in defeating the devil and become a god and goddess. And there rain began. **

**Vlad's corruption **

**Ingrid and Will had become a god and goddess equal powerful to many other gods and goddess they were more powerful than most vampires and could sevire sun light now and could kill in day light now Ingrid however first wanted to corrutper her brother who was week and useless for 2 years he had been locked up in her inescapable prison with very little to eat and not much to do he should have died by now but he had seviered by the little food he had kept him alive for this time and it made him feel better Ingrid came back for a visit to corrpter her brother and make him like her with her cruel ways and evil thumper vlad soon started to like being evil and started to feed off of people and other things vlad loved being evil and soon looked into the blood mirror and become a fully fledged vampire and killed meny people and got rid of any who tried to kill or hurt his sister. **

**Ingrid's conquering of other worlds **

**It has been three years since Ingrid demened war on the world now Ingrid has heard tales of other worlds and sets out to conquer them she starts with a world with lots of little animals namely Sonic's and took it with out much trouble and contuied to conquer worlds. **

**Wills great battle **

**While Ingrid was off conquering worlds will went hunting down the last few slayers and trying to kill them off he found Jano had railed a few more slayers together will want into action and fought the slayers he avoided getting killed and killed many of the slayers and jano only just savvied as well in the battle he found one of the books of light and destroyed it and weakened light to help Ingrid.**

**The resurrection of Dracula **

**It has been 3 years since count Dracula died of hunger and his children went insane and want on a great conquest over the worlds but a loyal servant known as renfuild resurrection his master and made him regain his strengths and kill some people but he asked to see his son renfuild told him his son was off on a great conquest with his sister the count was really angry at the sound of this he tried to catch her but was no match for her and was led straight into a trap and saw Vlad he was real evil and told his dad that Ingrid had changed him and greatly improved him and was much better than him and killed him in the end.**

**The conical of darkness is formed**

**As Vlad finished off Dracula Ingrid knew that she would need help to conquer the universe so she started to gather forces of darkness such as harry and Hermione potter and other dark forces Ingrid wanted people to bow to her. As Ingrid gathered allies such as Sauron and others such as the vampire queen Willow and other evil such as Xehanort and those who would be of great use to her she named them the conical of darkness many evil's who have united to fight the light and bring it down. The members of the conical would sit at the table in order of the darkness and evil that they had inside of them Hermione who Ingrid trusted more than the others and was almost as dark as her sat on her right while harry sat on the outskirts of the table to keep an eye on other evils Willow sat on her left willing to be trusted by her mistress Sauron and Xehanort sat on the next two seats up on the table and other members who came from different parts of the universe known as Ragnor and Slmar sat at the vary end on the fifth and sixth seats as Ingrid did not trust them fully and so an allegiance unlike anything that had happened before stood before Ingrid. **

**Ingrid queen of darkness**

**As the council sat at the large table around them Ingrid sat at the top of the table she was probably the most evil of all of them. The darkness that flowed off of her was really evil and not one of the other evils would challenge someone with that much darkness in their heart even if they could win. As Ingrid spoke with her dark voice it sounded evil and no one would argue with her for now "you have all accomplished much some of you have conquered your own worlds looking at Sauron others have come up with plans to destroy the worlds but each of you have failed at times you all think that you can defeat the light alone but it will contently strike back at you to fight it destroy it for good we most unite to ****strike back and win many great victory's over it". As Ingrid finished there was talking before Hermione spoke up "you say we should unite with you why what can you do which we can not do alone and in are world there was no light only two forces of darkness fighting against one another". As Hermione finished Ingrid looked at her and smiled and sired "I can help you to conquer more world maybe universe's there is no telling what you could do you may get your own world but that is not nearly enough for darkness like you the only one of you that has acutely tried to conquer more world here is Xehanort he is a true darkness who stops at nothing join me and together the universe will be Ares'. As she put her hand out for them to join an alliance that had never been seen before each member around the table slowly put there hand with Ingrid's. **

**The dark war begins **

**As Ingrid looked over the conical that she had made she knew there where many other worlds to conquer and plants to control she spoke to the Conical we have conquered many world but now we have the chance to conquer the universe and destroy anyone who would stand against us and bring down the light once and for all no one will deifier us and the worlds will be enslaved by are darkness no plant will remain unconquered we shell burn any and all goodness and no will would dare to bring us down the end of light and hope will come forth now. As Ingrid held her unknown to her another meeting was going on far away "we most do something to stop Ingrid from conquering the universe she is pure evil and most be stopped" sired someone at the head of a long table with a people face and golden cloths who had just spoken the person next to him then spoke "she may be pure evil but she also has a massive army that could crush most of the forces of goodness we most stop her fast" sired the second person as a woman sired "we cannot let her spread this dark corruption across the universe James and Christopher we most demand war on her". As James Jackevecks considered what the members of his conical had sired he knew they where right he had to stop her. As Ingrid completed the final checks on her ships and weapons to destroy the light as they lunched from the pad from her palace into space suddenly they got an alert on there radii screen as James Jackevecks and his army appeared and her sired "Ingrid deathheart I demand war on you for trying to conquer and destroy many worlds" he sired.**

**A/N that is the last chapter of young Dracula series 3 **


	13. The concial of darkness is formed

**Young Dracula series 3 **

**Ingrid's conquest begins **

It has been 4 weeks into the war Ingrid has already killed the slayer who killed Will and killed the entire Branners expert for Robin who managed to escape and is on the verge of victory over Stokely many people were dead or fled. Ingrid had found the book of sceptae a dark lord who lived around 2000 years ago. And uses it to resurrect Will and bring chaos and misery to any survivors.

**Mean while Vlad and the count **

Ingrid imprisoned the Count and Vlad in an inescapable prison. Vlad was still in a comma and didn't know much about this while Ingrid fought the short war Vlad and the Count were trapped in Ingrid's in-escapable prison that she designed at the beginning of the war. To keep her father from intervening in the war and trying to take back his throne as the Old Stokely burned and Ingrid's rule began.

**What happered to Van helsing and Jonanthon **

**Van Helsing confronts Ingrid several times he try's to kill her but never succeeds in his mission in the end Ingrid killed him it took around 4 weeks to kill him but Jono still lived he fled to Transylvania in an attempt to slay her he meets Robin who wants to kill Ingrid as well and avenge his family Ingrid came back to Transylvania to take back her throne because her father last it when he was chased out by a mob Ingrid succeeds in getting it back and conquers Transylvania. **

**Robins last stand **

**Ingrid had conquered Stokley and Transylvania she now set her sights on the rest of eastern Europe but before this Robin Branner the last of the Branner's stood in her way. Robin fought courageously against lots of vampires. Jonathan fought with him. In the end Ingrid killed Robin in a ferocious battle against him. Jonathan managed to escape and fought on. He knew now that you had to accept sacrifice and knew there would be more of it. **

**What happened to van helsing and Jonathon**

**van helsing confronts ingrid sevel times he trys to kill her but never succends in his mission. In the end ingrid kills him It took around 4 mouths to kill him. **But Jono still lived he fled to Transylvania in an attempt to slay her he meets Robin who wants to kill Ingrid as well and avenge his family Ingrid came back to Transylvania to take back her throne because her father last it when he was chased out by a mob Ingrid succeeds in getting it back and conquers Transylvania. ****

**Robins last stand **

**Ingrid had conquered Stokley and Transylvania she now set her sights on the rest of Eastern Europe but before this Robin Branner the last of the Branner's stood in her way. Robin fought courageously against lots of vampires. Jonathan fought with him. In the end Ingrid killed Robin in a ferocious battle against him. Jonathan managed to escape and fought on. He knew now that you had to accept sacrifice and knew there would be more of it. **

**Ingrid's idea **

**Ingrid decided after conquering eastern Europe that the world should be hers and set out with a mad obsession to conquer the whole world. Starting with the rest of Russia and slowly but sorely progress to the rest of the world, in one swift attempt she conquered the whole of Russia and some of Europe. **

**Jano's great battle**

**But before Ingrid could go off and try and conquer the world she heard something from Will her husband abort a slayers guild that had lots of slayers, a perfect place to end the slayer line once and for all. Jano son of Eric van Helsing went to battle with the other slayers in a ferocious battle between slayer and vampire. Ingrid and Jano clashed in battle for one last battle to keep the slayers alive and stop Ingrid from conquering the world. The slayers fought hard but in the end Ingrid succeeded in killing lots of slayers but Jano and some of the slayers survived to take on Ingrid in another time. Ingrid had defeated many slayers and with that victory Ingrid's conquest was here**

**Ingrid's finds the other half of the book of sceptar **

**Ingrid had conquered many countries from France all the way to America but while she was in America she obtained bits of information about the other half of the book of sceptre and went on a short quest and found the book in a museum in London, one place she conquered a year ago. She stole the book and put both together revealing a way to becoming an all powerful vampire goddess she had always wanted to be a goddess and Will could be a god like her. **

**Ingrid and Wills trials to becoming a god and goddess **

**Very little is known abort vampire gods and goddess it is stated that there is no search thing and it is also stated that there is no way of becoming a god or goddess it is possible however as Ingrid found out she and will headed to the location the books of sceptre had sired abort they entered an old and very evil looking church and entered Ingrid put the book of sceptre in to the empty slot on the wall and it opened a pothole that led the way to the vampire god and goddess when Ingrid and Will entered the pothole and they defeated the vampire god and goddess and ended there rain they had one last trill however they had to defeat the devil the immortal evil Ingrid and will succeed in defeating the devil and become a god and goddess. And there rain began. **

**Vlad's corruption **

**Ingrid and Will had become a god and goddess equal powerful to many other gods and goddess they were more powerful than most vampires and could sevire sun light now and could kill in day light now Ingrid however first wanted to corrutper her brother who was week and useless for 2 years he had been locked up in her inescapable prison with very little to eat and not much to do he should have died by now but he had seviered by the little food he had kept him alive for this time and it made him feel better Ingrid came back for a visit to corrpter her brother and make him like her with her cruel ways and evil thumper vlad soon started to like being evil and started to feed off of people and other things vlad loved being evil and soon looked into the blood mirror and become a fully fledged vampire and killed meny people and got rid of any who tried to kill or hurt his sister. **

**Ingrid's conquering of other worlds **

**It has been three years since Ingrid demened war on the world now Ingrid has heard tales of other worlds and sets out to conquer them she starts with a world with lots of little animals namely Sonic's and took it with out much trouble and contuied to conquer worlds. **

**Wills great battle **

**While Ingrid was off conquering worlds will went hunting down the last few slayers and trying to kill them off he found Jano had railed a few more slayers together will want into action and fought the slayers he avoided getting killed and killed many of the slayers and jano only just savvied as well in the battle he found one of the books of light and destroyed it and weakened light to help Ingrid.**

**The resurrection of Dracula **

**It has been 3 years since count Dracula died of hunger and his children went insane and want on a great conquest over the worlds but a loyal servant known as renfuild resurrection his master and made him regain his strengths and kill some people but he asked to see his son renfuild told him his son was off on a great conquest with his sister the count was really angry at the sound of this he tried to catch her but was no match for her and was led straight into a trap and saw Vlad he was real evil and told his dad that Ingrid had changed him and greatly improved him and was much better than him and killed him in the end.**

**The conical of darkness is formed**

**As Vlad finished off Dracula Ingrid knew that she would need help to conquer the universe so she started to gather forces of darkness such as harry and Hermione potter and other dark forces Ingrid wanted people to bow to her. As Ingrid gathered allies such as Sauron and others such as the vampire queen Willow and other evil such as Xehanort and those who would be of great use to her she named them the conical of darkness many evil's who have united to fight the light and bring it down. The members of the conical would sit at the table in order of the darkness and evil that they had inside of them Hermione who Ingrid trusted more than the others and was almost as dark as her sat on her right while harry sat on the outskirts of the table to keep an eye on other evils Willow sat on her left willing to be trusted by her mistress Sauron and Xehanort sat on the next two seats up on the table and other members who came from different parts of the universe known as Ragnor and Slmar sat at the vary end on the fifth and sixth seats as Ingrid did not trust them fully and so an allegiance unlike anything that had happened before stood before Ingrid. **

**Ingrid queen of darkness**

**As the council sat at the large table around them Ingrid sat at the top of the table she was probably the most evil of all of them. The darkness that flowed off of her was really evil and not one of the other evils would challenge someone with that much darkness in their heart even if they could win. As Ingrid spoke with her dark voice it sounded evil and no one would argue with her for now "you have all accomplished much some of you have conquered your own worlds looking at Sauron others have come up with plans to destroy the worlds but each of you have failed at times you all think that you can defeat the light alone but it will contently strike back at you to fight it destroy it for good we most unite to ****strike back and win many great victory's over it". As Ingrid finished there was talking before Hermione spoke up "you say we should unite with you why what can you do which we can not do alone and in are world there was no light only two forces of darkness fighting against one another". As Hermione finished Ingrid looked at her and smiled and sired "I can help you to conquer more world maybe universe's there is no telling what you could do you may get your own world but that is not nearly enough for darkness like you the only one of you that has acutely tried to conquer more world here is Xehanort he is a true darkness who stops at nothing join me and together the universe will be Ares'. As she put her hand out for them to join an alliance that had never been seen before each member around the table slowly put there hand with Ingrid's. **

**The dark war begins **

**As Ingrid looked over the conical that she had made she knew there where many other worlds to conquer and plants to control she spoke to the Conical we have conquered many world but now we have the chance to conquer the universe and destroy anyone who would stand against us and bring down the light once and for all no one will deifier us and the worlds will be enslaved by are darkness no plant will remain unconquered we shell burn any and all goodness and no will would dare to bring us down the end of light and hope will come forth now. As Ingrid held her unknown to her another meeting was going on far away "we most do something to stop Ingrid from conquering the universe she is pure evil and most be stopped" sired someone at the head of a long table with a people face and golden cloths who had just spoken the person next to him then spoke "she may be pure evil but she also has a massive army that could crush most of the forces of goodness we most stop her fast" sired the second person as a woman sired "we cannot let her spread this dark corruption across the universe James and Christopher we most demand war on her". As James Jackevecks considered what the members of his conical had sired he knew they where right he had to stop her. As Ingrid completed the final checks on her ships and weapons to destroy the light as they lunched from the pad from her palace into space suddenly they got an alert on there radii screen as James Jackevecks and his army appeared and her sired "Ingrid deathheart I demand war on you for trying to conquer and destroy many worlds" he sired.**

**A/N that is the last chapter of young Dracula series 3 **


	14. Ingrid queen of darkness

**Young Dracula series 3 **

**Ingrid's conquest begins **

It has been 4 weeks into the war Ingrid has already killed the slayer who killed Will and killed the entire Branners expert for Robin who managed to escape and is on the verge of victory over Stokely many people were dead or fled. Ingrid had found the book of sceptae a dark lord who lived around 2000 years ago. And uses it to resurrect Will and bring chaos and misery to any survivors.

**Mean while Vlad and the count **

Ingrid imprisoned the Count and Vlad in an inescapable prison. Vlad was still in a comma and didn't know much about this while Ingrid fought the short war Vlad and the Count were trapped in Ingrid's in-escapable prison that she designed at the beginning of the war. To keep her father from intervening in the war and trying to take back his throne as the Old Stokely burned and Ingrid's rule began.

**What happered to Van helsing and Jonanthon **

**Van Helsing confronts Ingrid several times he try's to kill her but never succeeds in his mission in the end Ingrid killed him it took around 4 weeks to kill him but Jono still lived he fled to Transylvania in an attempt to slay her he meets Robin who wants to kill Ingrid as well and avenge his family Ingrid came back to Transylvania to take back her throne because her father last it when he was chased out by a mob Ingrid succeeds in getting it back and conquers Transylvania. **

**Robins last stand **

**Ingrid had conquered Stokley and Transylvania she now set her sights on the rest of eastern Europe but before this Robin Branner the last of the Branner's stood in her way. Robin fought courageously against lots of vampires. Jonathan fought with him. In the end Ingrid killed Robin in a ferocious battle against him. Jonathan managed to escape and fought on. He knew now that you had to accept sacrifice and knew there would be more of it. **

**What happened to van helsing and Jonathon**

**van helsing confronts ingrid sevel times he trys to kill her but never succends in his mission. In the end ingrid kills him It took around 4 mouths to kill him. **But Jono still lived he fled to Transylvania in an attempt to slay her he meets Robin who wants to kill Ingrid as well and avenge his family Ingrid came back to Transylvania to take back her throne because her father last it when he was chased out by a mob Ingrid succeeds in getting it back and conquers Transylvania. ****

**Robins last stand **

**Ingrid had conquered Stokley and Transylvania she now set her sights on the rest of Eastern Europe but before this Robin Branner the last of the Branner's stood in her way. Robin fought courageously against lots of vampires. Jonathan fought with him. In the end Ingrid killed Robin in a ferocious battle against him. Jonathan managed to escape and fought on. He knew now that you had to accept sacrifice and knew there would be more of it. **

**Ingrid's idea **

**Ingrid decided after conquering eastern Europe that the world should be hers and set out with a mad obsession to conquer the whole world. Starting with the rest of Russia and slowly but sorely progress to the rest of the world, in one swift attempt she conquered the whole of Russia and some of Europe. **

**Jano's great battle**

**But before Ingrid could go off and try and conquer the world she heard something from Will her husband abort a slayers guild that had lots of slayers, a perfect place to end the slayer line once and for all. Jano son of Eric van Helsing went to battle with the other slayers in a ferocious battle between slayer and vampire. Ingrid and Jano clashed in battle for one last battle to keep the slayers alive and stop Ingrid from conquering the world. The slayers fought hard but in the end Ingrid succeeded in killing lots of slayers but Jano and some of the slayers survived to take on Ingrid in another time. Ingrid had defeated many slayers and with that victory Ingrid's conquest was here**

**Ingrid's finds the other half of the book of sceptar **

**Ingrid had conquered many countries from France all the way to America but while she was in America she obtained bits of information about the other half of the book of sceptre and went on a short quest and found the book in a museum in London, one place she conquered a year ago. She stole the book and put both together revealing a way to becoming an all powerful vampire goddess she had always wanted to be a goddess and Will could be a god like her. **

**Ingrid and Wills trials to becoming a god and goddess **

**Very little is known abort vampire gods and goddess it is stated that there is no search thing and it is also stated that there is no way of becoming a god or goddess it is possible however as Ingrid found out she and will headed to the location the books of sceptre had sired abort they entered an old and very evil looking church and entered Ingrid put the book of sceptre in to the empty slot on the wall and it opened a pothole that led the way to the vampire god and goddess when Ingrid and Will entered the pothole and they defeated the vampire god and goddess and ended there rain they had one last trill however they had to defeat the devil the immortal evil Ingrid and will succeed in defeating the devil and become a god and goddess. And there rain began. **

**Vlad's corruption **

**Ingrid and Will had become a god and goddess equal powerful to many other gods and goddess they were more powerful than most vampires and could sevire sun light now and could kill in day light now Ingrid however first wanted to corrutper her brother who was week and useless for 2 years he had been locked up in her inescapable prison with very little to eat and not much to do he should have died by now but he had seviered by the little food he had kept him alive for this time and it made him feel better Ingrid came back for a visit to corrpter her brother and make him like her with her cruel ways and evil thumper vlad soon started to like being evil and started to feed off of people and other things vlad loved being evil and soon looked into the blood mirror and become a fully fledged vampire and killed meny people and got rid of any who tried to kill or hurt his sister. **

**Ingrid's conquering of other worlds **

**It has been three years since Ingrid demened war on the world now Ingrid has heard tales of other worlds and sets out to conquer them she starts with a world with lots of little animals namely Sonic's and took it with out much trouble and contuied to conquer worlds. **

**Wills great battle **

**While Ingrid was off conquering worlds will went hunting down the last few slayers and trying to kill them off he found Jano had railed a few more slayers together will want into action and fought the slayers he avoided getting killed and killed many of the slayers and jano only just savvied as well in the battle he found one of the books of light and destroyed it and weakened light to help Ingrid.**

**The resurrection of Dracula **

**It has been 3 years since count Dracula died of hunger and his children went insane and want on a great conquest over the worlds but a loyal servant known as renfuild resurrection his master and made him regain his strengths and kill some people but he asked to see his son renfuild told him his son was off on a great conquest with his sister the count was really angry at the sound of this he tried to catch her but was no match for her and was led straight into a trap and saw Vlad he was real evil and told his dad that Ingrid had changed him and greatly improved him and was much better than him and killed him in the end.**

**The conical of darkness is formed**

**As Vlad finished off Dracula Ingrid knew that she would need help to conquer the universe so she started to gather forces of darkness such as harry and Hermione potter and other dark forces Ingrid wanted people to bow to her. As Ingrid gathered allies such as Sauron and others such as the vampire queen Willow and other evil such as Xehanort and those who would be of great use to her she named them the conical of darkness many evil's who have united to fight the light and bring it down. The members of the conical would sit at the table in order of the darkness and evil that they had inside of them Hermione who Ingrid trusted more than the others and was almost as dark as her sat on her right while harry sat on the outskirts of the table to keep an eye on other evils Willow sat on her left willing to be trusted by her mistress Sauron and Xehanort sat on the next two seats up on the table and other members who came from different parts of the universe known as Ragnor and Slmar sat at the vary end on the fifth and sixth seats as Ingrid did not trust them fully and so an allegiance unlike anything that had happened before stood before Ingrid. **

**Ingrid queen of darkness**

**As the council sat at the large table around them Ingrid sat at the top of the table she was probably the most evil of all of them. The darkness that flowed off of her was really evil and not one of the other evils would challenge someone with that much darkness in their heart even if they could win. As Ingrid spoke with her dark voice it sounded evil and no one would argue with her for now "you have all accomplished much some of you have conquered your own worlds looking at Sauron others have come up with plans to destroy the worlds but each of you have failed at times you all think that you can defeat the light alone but it will contently strike back at you to fight it destroy it for good we most unite to ****strike back and win many great victory's over it". As Ingrid finished there was talking before Hermione spoke up "you say we should unite with you why what can you do which we can not do alone and in are world there was no light only two forces of darkness fighting against one another". As Hermione finished Ingrid looked at her and smiled and sired "I can help you to conquer more world maybe universe's there is no telling what you could do you may get your own world but that is not nearly enough for darkness like you the only one of you that has acutely tried to conquer more world here is Xehanort he is a true darkness who stops at nothing join me and together the universe will be Ares'. As she put her hand out for them to join an alliance that had never been seen before each member around the table slowly put there hand with Ingrid's. **

**The dark war begins **

**As Ingrid looked over the conical that she had made she knew there where many other worlds to conquer and plants to control she spoke to the Conical we have conquered many world but now we have the chance to conquer the universe and destroy anyone who would stand against us and bring down the light once and for all no one will deifier us and the worlds will be enslaved by are darkness no plant will remain unconquered we shell burn any and all goodness and no will would dare to bring us down the end of light and hope will come forth now. As Ingrid held her unknown to her another meeting was going on far away "we most do something to stop Ingrid from conquering the universe she is pure evil and most be stopped" sired someone at the head of a long table with a people face and golden cloths who had just spoken the person next to him then spoke "she may be pure evil but she also has a massive army that could crush most of the forces of goodness we most stop her fast" sired the second person as a woman sired "we cannot let her spread this dark corruption across the universe James and Christopher we most demand war on her". As James Jackevecks considered what the members of his conical had sired he knew they where right he had to stop her. As Ingrid completed the final checks on her ships and weapons to destroy the light as they lunched from the pad from her palace into space suddenly they got an alert on there radii screen as James Jackevecks and his army appeared and her sired "Ingrid deathheart I demand war on you for trying to conquer and destroy many worlds" he sired.**

**A/N that is the last chapter of young Dracula series 3 **


	15. The dark war begins

**Young Dracula series 3 **

**Ingrid's conquest begins **

It has been 4 weeks into the war Ingrid has already killed the slayer who killed Will and killed the entire Branners expert for Robin who managed to escape and is on the verge of victory over Stokely many people were dead or fled. Ingrid had found the book of sceptae a dark lord who lived around 2000 years ago. And uses it to resurrect Will and bring chaos and misery to any survivors.

**Mean while Vlad and the count **

Ingrid imprisoned the Count and Vlad in an inescapable prison. Vlad was still in a comma and didn't know much about this while Ingrid fought the short war Vlad and the Count were trapped in Ingrid's in-escapable prison that she designed at the beginning of the war. To keep her father from intervening in the war and trying to take back his throne as the Old Stokely burned and Ingrid's rule began.

**What happered to Van helsing and Jonanthon **

**Van Helsing confronts Ingrid several times he try's to kill her but never succeeds in his mission in the end Ingrid killed him it took around 4 weeks to kill him but Jono still lived he fled to Transylvania in an attempt to slay her he meets Robin who wants to kill Ingrid as well and avenge his family Ingrid came back to Transylvania to take back her throne because her father last it when he was chased out by a mob Ingrid succeeds in getting it back and conquers Transylvania. **

**Robins last stand **

**Ingrid had conquered Stokley and Transylvania she now set her sights on the rest of eastern Europe but before this Robin Branner the last of the Branner's stood in her way. Robin fought courageously against lots of vampires. Jonathan fought with him. In the end Ingrid killed Robin in a ferocious battle against him. Jonathan managed to escape and fought on. He knew now that you had to accept sacrifice and knew there would be more of it. **

**What happened to van helsing and Jonathon**

**van helsing confronts ingrid sevel times he trys to kill her but never succends in his mission. In the end ingrid kills him It took around 4 mouths to kill him. **But Jono still lived he fled to Transylvania in an attempt to slay her he meets Robin who wants to kill Ingrid as well and avenge his family Ingrid came back to Transylvania to take back her throne because her father last it when he was chased out by a mob Ingrid succeeds in getting it back and conquers Transylvania. ****

**Robins last stand **

**Ingrid had conquered Stokley and Transylvania she now set her sights on the rest of Eastern Europe but before this Robin Branner the last of the Branner's stood in her way. Robin fought courageously against lots of vampires. Jonathan fought with him. In the end Ingrid killed Robin in a ferocious battle against him. Jonathan managed to escape and fought on. He knew now that you had to accept sacrifice and knew there would be more of it. **

**Ingrid's idea **

**Ingrid decided after conquering eastern Europe that the world should be hers and set out with a mad obsession to conquer the whole world. Starting with the rest of Russia and slowly but sorely progress to the rest of the world, in one swift attempt she conquered the whole of Russia and some of Europe. **

**Jano's great battle**

**But before Ingrid could go off and try and conquer the world she heard something from Will her husband abort a slayers guild that had lots of slayers, a perfect place to end the slayer line once and for all. Jano son of Eric van Helsing went to battle with the other slayers in a ferocious battle between slayer and vampire. Ingrid and Jano clashed in battle for one last battle to keep the slayers alive and stop Ingrid from conquering the world. The slayers fought hard but in the end Ingrid succeeded in killing lots of slayers but Jano and some of the slayers survived to take on Ingrid in another time. Ingrid had defeated many slayers and with that victory Ingrid's conquest was here**

**Ingrid's finds the other half of the book of sceptar **

**Ingrid had conquered many countries from France all the way to America but while she was in America she obtained bits of information about the other half of the book of sceptre and went on a short quest and found the book in a museum in London, one place she conquered a year ago. She stole the book and put both together revealing a way to becoming an all powerful vampire goddess she had always wanted to be a goddess and Will could be a god like her. **

**Ingrid and Wills trials to becoming a god and goddess **

**Very little is known abort vampire gods and goddess it is stated that there is no search thing and it is also stated that there is no way of becoming a god or goddess it is possible however as Ingrid found out she and will headed to the location the books of sceptre had sired abort they entered an old and very evil looking church and entered Ingrid put the book of sceptre in to the empty slot on the wall and it opened a pothole that led the way to the vampire god and goddess when Ingrid and Will entered the pothole and they defeated the vampire god and goddess and ended there rain they had one last trill however they had to defeat the devil the immortal evil Ingrid and will succeed in defeating the devil and become a god and goddess. And there rain began. **

**Vlad's corruption **

**Ingrid and Will had become a god and goddess equal powerful to many other gods and goddess they were more powerful than most vampires and could sevire sun light now and could kill in day light now Ingrid however first wanted to corrutper her brother who was week and useless for 2 years he had been locked up in her inescapable prison with very little to eat and not much to do he should have died by now but he had seviered by the little food he had kept him alive for this time and it made him feel better Ingrid came back for a visit to corrpter her brother and make him like her with her cruel ways and evil thumper vlad soon started to like being evil and started to feed off of people and other things vlad loved being evil and soon looked into the blood mirror and become a fully fledged vampire and killed meny people and got rid of any who tried to kill or hurt his sister. **

**Ingrid's conquering of other worlds **

**It has been three years since Ingrid demened war on the world now Ingrid has heard tales of other worlds and sets out to conquer them she starts with a world with lots of little animals namely Sonic's and took it with out much trouble and contuied to conquer worlds. **

**Wills great battle **

**While Ingrid was off conquering worlds will went hunting down the last few slayers and trying to kill them off he found Jano had railed a few more slayers together will want into action and fought the slayers he avoided getting killed and killed many of the slayers and jano only just savvied as well in the battle he found one of the books of light and destroyed it and weakened light to help Ingrid.**

**The resurrection of Dracula **

**It has been 3 years since count Dracula died of hunger and his children went insane and want on a great conquest over the worlds but a loyal servant known as renfuild resurrection his master and made him regain his strengths and kill some people but he asked to see his son renfuild told him his son was off on a great conquest with his sister the count was really angry at the sound of this he tried to catch her but was no match for her and was led straight into a trap and saw Vlad he was real evil and told his dad that Ingrid had changed him and greatly improved him and was much better than him and killed him in the end.**

**The conical of darkness is formed**

**As Vlad finished off Dracula Ingrid knew that she would need help to conquer the universe so she started to gather forces of darkness such as harry and Hermione potter and other dark forces Ingrid wanted people to bow to her. As Ingrid gathered allies such as Sauron and others such as the vampire queen Willow and other evil such as Xehanort and those who would be of great use to her she named them the conical of darkness many evil's who have united to fight the light and bring it down. The members of the conical would sit at the table in order of the darkness and evil that they had inside of them Hermione who Ingrid trusted more than the others and was almost as dark as her sat on her right while harry sat on the outskirts of the table to keep an eye on other evils Willow sat on her left willing to be trusted by her mistress Sauron and Xehanort sat on the next two seats up on the table and other members who came from different parts of the universe known as Ragnor and Slmar sat at the vary end on the fifth and sixth seats as Ingrid did not trust them fully and so an allegiance unlike anything that had happened before stood before Ingrid. **

**Ingrid queen of darkness**

**As the council sat at the large table around them Ingrid sat at the top of the table she was probably the most evil of all of them. The darkness that flowed off of her was really evil and not one of the other evils would challenge someone with that much darkness in their heart even if they could win. As Ingrid spoke with her dark voice it sounded evil and no one would argue with her for now "you have all accomplished much some of you have conquered your own worlds looking at Sauron others have come up with plans to destroy the worlds but each of you have failed at times you all think that you can defeat the light alone but it will contently strike back at you to fight it destroy it for good we most unite to ****strike back and win many great victory's over it". As Ingrid finished there was talking before Hermione spoke up "you say we should unite with you why what can you do which we can not do alone and in are world there was no light only two forces of darkness fighting against one another". As Hermione finished Ingrid looked at her and smiled and sired "I can help you to conquer more world maybe universe's there is no telling what you could do you may get your own world but that is not nearly enough for darkness like you the only one of you that has acutely tried to conquer more world here is Xehanort he is a true darkness who stops at nothing join me and together the universe will be Ares'. As she put her hand out for them to join an alliance that had never been seen before each member around the table slowly put there hand with Ingrid's. **

**The dark war begins **

**As Ingrid looked over the conical that she had made she knew there where many other worlds to conquer and plants to control she spoke to the Conical we have conquered many world but now we have the chance to conquer the universe and destroy anyone who would stand against us and bring down the light once and for all no one will deifier us and the worlds will be enslaved by are darkness no plant will remain unconquered we shell burn any and all goodness and no will would dare to bring us down the end of light and hope will come forth now. As Ingrid held her unknown to her another meeting was going on far away "we most do something to stop Ingrid from conquering the universe she is pure evil and most be stopped" sired someone at the head of a long table with a people face and golden cloths who had just spoken the person next to him then spoke "she may be pure evil but she also has a massive army that could crush most of the forces of goodness we most stop her fast" sired the second person as a woman sired "we cannot let her spread this dark corruption across the universe James and Christopher we most demand war on her". As James Jackevecks considered what the members of his conical had sired he knew they where right he had to stop her. As Ingrid completed the final checks on her ships and weapons to destroy the light as they lunched from the pad from her palace into space suddenly they got an alert on there radii screen as James Jackevecks and his army appeared and her sired "Ingrid deathheart I demand war on you for trying to conquer and destroy many worlds" he sired.**

**A/N that is the last chapter of young Dracula series 3 **


End file.
